Megaman Star Force: Legends
by PedroSibello
Summary: Esta es mi primera historia asi que no es muy buena tiene gracia , amor y aventura bueno espero que os guste de verdad aunque va a tener un poquito del arte de las series japonesas pero voy a poner mi toque magico como lo dice Naurichi que es el mejor


Prologo

En un sueño

El chico de rojo se percata del abrazo de su amiga por el cuello

-(el chico rojo como un tomate)pe... pe pero Misora que haces

-Subaru yo quiero decirte una cosa o mejor hacerla (y empezo a acercarse mas a el)

Y el chico ademas se le puso los ojos como platos.

Los labios de ella se ivan acercando a los de el. Rozando. Y cuando se juntaron

final del sueño

-Haaaaaa...(se desperto de golpe con la cara roja)¡Que sueño!

-Pero que pasa ahora vamos a ver (despertandose) Que es lo que te pasa

-No nada nada en serio duermete que no a ocurrido nada (Aun estaba rojo)

-Espera as soñado algo verdad que si , puede que con alguien

-No es lo que parece

-Puede que con Misora-Chan

-¡Callate War-Rock!

-De que iva Subaru

-Y por que te lo tengo que decir

-Porque ya sabes como soy te puedo fastidiar la vida a bromas pesadas

-Bueno vale es que en el sueño ella me... me (Trago saliva) beso

-Y no seria un recuerdo

-(El chico se sobresalto)Pero que dices tu estas loco o que

-Puede que si o puede que no (Lo dijo algo sonriente)

-(Miro el reloj y se acordo de algo)O no que llego tarde al instituto

En ese momento corrio de un lado para otro vistiendose y preparando las cosas y luego bajo a la cocina y se dio cuenta que no estaba su madre vio una nota en el que ponia:

"Subaru hoy e tenido que hacer la compra temprano te e dejado el desayuno echo tortitas en el microondas esta , disfruta del sabado"

-O no que al final era sabado que lio (Esto lo dijo arrascandose la cabeza)

-Ya estas en otro mundo que se le va hacer

-Y tu te callas quieres

-Vale vale furia

Despues de desayunar se puso a ver la television y vio que habian atacado un banco y habia

-War-Rock estas listo

-Siempre lo estoy

-Transcode Rockman

En ese momento una luz verde azulado le rodeo y se transformo en Rockman

En casa de Misora

-Que bueno es despertarse en un dia asi no Harp

-Si Misora (Lo decia viendo la tele) Aunque se acabo mira

-Bueno ya sabes Harp , Transcode Harp Note

Se transformo en Harp Note y se fue al banco

En el banco

-Todo el mundo al suelo y usted cajera deme todo el dinero (Apuntandola con la pistola blaster)

-E tu niño ven para a ca tu vas a hacer nuestro rehen

-No el niño no

Uno de la banda de los 10 cogio el niño pero no parecia tener miedo

-Tu niño no tienes miedo

-No porque Rockman os va a dar una paliza

-Si claro (Y se echaron a reir)

-Mira niño nada nos va a para ni ese mono azul lo pillas eh o no chicos

-jefe detras tuya

-Rockman as venido bien (el niño lo dijo alegremente)

-Bueno se acabo la fiesta no crres asi que tirad las armas

y todos los ladrones le apuntaron

-Pues por las malas me da igual

Despues de un rato

-Aqui tiene policia

-Gracias Rockman

-Rockman me das un autografo (Era el chico de antes con 7 años)

-Deacuerdo como te llamas

-Erin señor

-Vale Erin aquí tienes

-Gracias (Y se fue con la mujer que parecia su madre)

-Sigue grabando vamos

-Oye tu estas detenido

-Detective Coyota me alegra verle de nuevo (lo dijo con tono ironico y sonriente)

-Rockman hoy no te escapas hoy te pillo

-Claro como las demas veces

-Mira seras (Y se abalanzo a cogerlo pero ya no estaba y se callo al suelo)

-¡Maldito seas Rockman algun dia te cojere!

Rockman se encontraba en un camino onda mirando al pobre detective cuando entonces escucho una voz muy familiar

-Hola Rockman como estas

-Harp Note que haces aquí (Lo dijo con tono en el que no le gustaba alli Misora)

-Pero por que lo dices con ese tono e contesta (Ella se enfado tanto que tenia un aura asesina alrededor suya)

-No por nada , en serio (Lo dijo asustado ya que Misora era capaz de hacerle cualquier cosa cuando se enfada)

-Bueno me vale (dijo mas relajada)

-Oye porque estas aquí

-E venido a ayudarte pero e venido tarde no

-Pues un poco

-E Subaru ¿Damos un paseo por el mundo onda si quieres , solos?

-Bueno vale (dijo algo sonrojado)

-Uuuu una cita con tu novia no chaval (Le dijo susurrando a Subaru)

-Callate

-Bueno vamos ya no

-Vale vale (Y comenzaron a andar)

Y los dos comenzaron a andar pero no sabian que alguien les estaba vigilando o quien

-Bueno Misora que has estado haciendo

-Pero si nos vimos ayer en el instituto (Despues se rio bajo y sonrojandose un poquito)

-A bueno es verdad es que a veces no pienso (Y se llevo la mano al casco y mirando al cielo)

En ese instante Misora se acerco un poco mas a Subaru y le estaba rozando la mano y luego se la cojio Subaru se dio cuenta y se puso rojo

-Bueno Misora (trago saliva y continuo) hay una vista bonita (Cuando dijo esto lo aprobecho y se solto )

-(Ella se dio cuenta y izo lo mismo) Si tienes razon (Entonces Misora cojio la mano de Subaru con todas sus fuerzas y se junto aun mas que antes y incluso apoyo su cabeza en su hombro y Subaru comprendio que ya no podia soltarse y a ese juego ganan las chicas y que perdia y todo el tiempo estuvo mas rojo que un tomate y los ojos como un plato)

Asi estuvieron durante un buen y largo rato asta que escucharon un ruido de una explosion que podria ser

FIN

Gracias este es mi primer capitulo me inspire en Naurichi-SS soy un gran suyo bueno dejen sus comentarios y quiero su opinon y disculpenme por las faltas de ortografia

GRACIAS A TODOS


End file.
